Conventionally known is a connector terminal into and from which a mating terminal pin is inserted and removed (see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S49-096474). Specifically, as shown in FIG. 15, the connector terminal includes an electric connector 501 to which an electric wire 510 is connected, a lower conductive piece 502 extending from the electric connector 501, and two upper conductive pieces 503 continuously provided with a base portion of the lower conductive piece 502 and extending in the same direction as that of the lower conductive piece 502. These three conductive pieces (i.e., the lower conductive piece 502 and the upper conductive pieces 503) are arranged at intervals from each other around a central axis C5 that extends along a direction in which the mating terminal pin is inserted and removed.
In this connector terminal 500, the conductive pieces 502 and 503 respectively have leading end portions 504, including their leading ends 504a, that are inclined to be away from the central axis C5 as they come close to their own leading ends 504a. The conductive pieces 502 and 503 are formed of plate-shaped members such as metal plates having conductivity, and therefore, as shown in FIG. 16, each of the leading end portions 504 has a corner 505 forming a substantially right angle in cross section with a leading end surface 504b and an outward facing surface 504c of the leading end portion 504.
In the case where the connector terminal 500 as aforementioned is to be housed in a tubular connector housing 600 (i.e., a member shown by two short dashed lines in FIG. 16), the leading ends 504a of the conductive pieces 502 and 503 are likely to abut an inner surface 601 of the connector housing 600 when the connector terminal 500 is inserted into the connector housing 600, since the leading end portions 504 are inclined to be away from the central axis C5 as they come close to the leading ends 504a of the conductive pieces 502 and 503. The leading ends 504a of the conductive pieces 502 and 503 each have the corner 505 that forms a substantially right angle in cross section as aforementioned; thus, it may occur that the corner 505 is caught by the inner surface 601 to increase the insertion resistance of the connector terminal 500 being housed in the connector housing 600.